Fate, Hope, Destiny and faithless love
by Siye-chan
Summary: In the begining, Vivi runs into a Purple Mage named Galitaya, whom changes ff9 into an even greater adventure! R&R!!
1. Default Chapter

Fate, Hope, Destiny and faithless love  
  
By Jessi Til Alexandrios  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own any of the characters except this new character.if u use her I will cast my magic upon you!! Oh.(ahem) pardon me but on with the show!  
  
Part 1: Destined to be together Chapter 1: The meeting A/N: Um this takes place just as the Talantus theater ship is boarding Alexandria in the beginning and Vivi is staring up at it.  
  
Vivi gazed at the gigantic airship crossing above his head. Astonishment crossed his shadow of a face and his glowing headlight yellow eyes blinked and followed the passing ship. His eyes never had feasted upon this breath taking sight.  
  
Just as he was ready to keep walking through the crowded streets, filled with nobles from Treno, something with great force caused him to fall down to the ground roughly so that he had dropped his ticket for the second time.  
  
" Oh my gosh!!" A shriek came from behind. He was then lifted up off the ground and onto his feet. He adjusted his hat then turned around to see a beautiful young 14-year old with an apologetic look on her face." I am so sorry, I didn't see you!" She said on her knees and holding her hands together as if to beg for something.  
  
" .It..is okay.that happens to me a lot." He replied brushing himself off. She smiled to him then stood up. She wore a vibrant purple robe, which had short sleeves cut off from the long part, which had little belts and stitches hanging the end to it. She had long milk chocolate brown hair down a little past her shoulders. And her eyes were a pure shimmering blue.  
  
" You look like a nice kid. What is your name?" She asked. He was a little nervous so he had trouble talking. " It is ok kid, I am not going to hurt you or anything.actually it is I who should be afraid of a black mage, purple mages are not as powerful as Black mages you know." She said brushing herself off.  
  
" .R-Really?" He stuttered. " You bet! You are probably very strong and powerful!" She said grinning. She then looked up over Vivi's head then her smile faded. She then looked back deep into his eyes and then closed hers. " :: Oh my gosh, poor kid!:: Sorry, I have to go right now. But you be careful.okay?" " uh.ok." Vivi said.  
  
The girl turned around but then turned back again to Vivi, " Hey kid, if you need any help.just ask for Galitaya, I am very popular around these parts." She shouted as she automatically disappeared in the crowd.  
  
* * *  
  
The lights were dim now, Talantus was about to perform, Vivi had snuck into the scene with Puck, and Garnet had planned her escape, but we follow on with Galitaya as she sits in the third row, watching the performance.  
  
Purple Mages often can predict the future or sense something wrong going on.this she felt. Being a Purple mage was more then that though; she was expected to use her magic wisely and to gain the wisdom of a prophet.  
  
She was wise beyond her years, but she still in many ways was a kid. She held the power of only 2 eidolons, 3 curing spells , and 5 black magic attacks. She didn't have any parents, and her guardian, a former Purple mage had taught her much until his death when she was 9.  
  
When the play started, Galitaya felt so bored she had fallen asleep, but the noble next to her elbowed her when she was snoring too loud, that kept her awake. It was to the scene where the king declared that Marcus's head was going to be chopped off.  
  
" Shoot! Could I really have slept in that long?!" She said rather loudly. " SHHHH!!!" The people behind her said. " Ah, shut up yourself!" Galitaya shouted. " Hey Down in Front!! SHUT UP!" A guy a few rows back yelled.  
  
" Oh yah?! Well how bout I shut you up then- " SHHHHHH!!!!" The people said. Galitaya muttered under her breath, then sat lower in her seat. Then a shot of pain struck her on her heart. She could hear her heart beating. All the sudden everyone around her faded away except for her and the few people on the stage.  
  
She could see one girl dressed in a white mage cloak, another covered in armor and the last one with a swishy tail in back. Galitaya clutched her beat rush heart and she could hear the sounds of her breathing. Then her head throbbed, everything seemed to go crazy as she clutched her dress and her hair, the pain seemed endless until she threw both her hands on top of her head and shut her eyes.  
  
She then finally opened them... and she found herself back in her seat, staring at the mysterious people on the stage.  
  
* * *  
  
"For.give.me.Marcus...I still.love my father." The hooded girl said as she fell to the ground. The play was over now. All the nobles were leaving their seats while Galitaya sat with her eyes closed and arms crossed.  
  
She was trying to make sense of her day dream/nightmare. She then heard the sounds of cries and gasps throughout the exiting crowd. Galitaya turned around in her chair to see two little kids running through the crowd of nobles.  
  
Guards covered in rusty armor chased after the kids running in the crowd. Galitaya then saw Vivi and a rat kid run past her row. "Hey! What is he doing here?" She asked standing up from her seat and running after the angry guards.  
  
"Oh Cornelia!" Baku said dramatically thinking that the show was still on. Marcus was supposedly on the ground dead but his eyes looked around, wondering if it was okay for him to get back up.  
  
"No get away from me!" Vivi said jumping over the hooded girl. "That is it! You are on your own!" The rat kid yelled running in another direction. " Hey you leave that kid alone!" Galitaya yelled as Vivi shot a fireball at the guard causing the hooded girl's cloak to catch fire.  
  
"Oh! Hot! Hot!" She said ripping the cloak off. Vivi had tripped and was lying flat on the floor; the nearest actor knelt down beside him. " Hey kid, you okay?" he asked. "Yeah, I am alright," Vivi replied.  
  
" Lets get outta here before Brahne catches us!" Baku said running off stage. " Huh?" Galitaya said as Steiner scolded the girl who played Cornelia. " Your highness! What are you thinking?!" Steiner yelled. " Steiner, I don't want you to follow me anymore." She replied.  
  
The theater ship then began to shake and as it rose up into the air, the queen was ordering an open fire! 


	2. Airship Crash

Chapter 2: Airship crash  
Galitaya found herself knees down on the ground as the ship began to shake. Only until a guy in rusty armor tackled her the ride was not that bad. "What the heck?! Get off me! OW!" She yelled as she realized the guy couldn't get up off his feet.  
  
Just then the man rolled on his side, leaving Galitaya completely out of breath and squished. Just then as things only seemed to get worse a large harpoon type weapon was launched at the airship causing debris to crash onto them.  
  
Vivi was protected by two of the actors so Galitaya didn't have to worry about him and could focus on her own problems. Cannons were shot endlessly at the ship until a large cloud of black thick smoke covered the area around the ship.  
  
But fortunately the ship was still able to run. Galitaya then found the whole ship slanting to the left side, causing most everything to slide including the people on it. As she slid she had no control of where she was to go, and by a stroke of terrible luck she slid off the side off the ship only holding on to a rusty iron bar hanging beneath the edge.  
  
"Holy crap! Someone help me!" She yelled. A loud creaking from above showed that the iron bar was beginning to bend under stress. She looked around for something to grab onto while still she had chance.  
  
The bar was getting weaker and not only was it bending but it was breaking off! But before Galitaya could even think the middle of the bar broke off all but only a little iron on the edge. She was now about 5 inches farther distance to the ship then she was.  
  
She looked down to the trees below, now praying that she wouldn't fall into them, but then she realized the ship was not flying over the forest, but about to collide into them!  
  
The bar then gave way and she vanished into the trees..  
  
* * *  
  
Everything was dark.. The light of the forest only came from the reflection of the stars in the puddles  
  
Galitaya rose from the forest floor. She dusted herself off and looked up at the layer of trees blocking the light. "Oh boy, Galitaya what have you gotten yourself into?"  
  
She then grabbed hold of a stick right next to her and lit it on fire with her magic. As she walked on the forest seemed to be whispering to her...echoing.. calling her name.  
  
She tried to ignore the constant noises but then she heard clicking and a loud screeching noise behind her. She whirled around then heard a shriek. "Someone must be in trouble!" She yelled running back through the forest, tripping on roots.  
  
She soon came across a soul cage, which had engulfed Vivi and kept him prisoner. Zidane and Steiner were nearby trying to ward off this beast. Galitaya then without any sign of attendance threw the torch of flames at the rear of the soul cage causing it to burst into flames and die.  
  
Steiner and Zidane looked back to her as if asking 'where'd you come from all of the sudden?'. She ignored the looks and ran to Vivi's side. "Hey you okay? It is me, from the town remember?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, thank you so much for helping me get out." He told her. "Ahem, before she came Master Vivi, I had already gotten the creature worn down!" the knight remarked selfishly.  
  
" Hey! I was the one who.." Zidane shouted before he realized that no one else was paying attention. " Hey you guys, shouldn't you get back to find the airship?" Galitaya asked.  
  
"Yes, but her royal majesty has been stolen by the forest creatures!" Steiner said. "You mean the ugly queen Brahne has been taken?!" Galitaya shouted shockingly. " What?! How Dare you insult the queen that way?!?! I shall have your head for that!" Steiner shouted swishing his sword to where Galitaya's head was before she ducked.  
  
"No, the Princess has been stolen," The rat tailed boy said. "Oh, well see it is easy to make a mistake when someone informs me the wrong way." She remarked sticking her tongue out at Steiner.  
  
"Grrr," He muttered. " Well okay, mind if I come with you?" Everyone except Steiner shook their heads. "Aww, come on lighten up Rusty!" Zidane said elbowing Steiner. "My name is Captain Adelbert Steiner! And you will call me just that!"  
  
" Okay whatever Adelbert," Galitaya said lighting another stick on fire. As they walked through the forest things only seemed to get darker, only until they got to the ivy covered cave in the forest did they find a beam of moonlight shine from above.  
  
" My guess is, that if the princess is anywhere, she is in here," She said. " I-I am scared..Galitaya..!" Vivi stuttered. " Don't worry, just stay by me. But facing this monster takes great courage, and every minute you think about going in there, you get more courageous!" "R-R-Really?" Vivi stuttered. " Yeah, come on, everything will be all right, just think about the princess." Galitaya said as she walked in first.  
  
As the rest of the group walked in they were greeted by a enormous creature, "That must be the mother of the forest," She said as Vivi clutched to her robe in fear. " Alright you beast! Prepare to die!" 


End file.
